zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Spinner Racing/Prologue
Prologue Spinner racing...the newest extreme sport to hit Hyrule. The sport is simple enough to learn but hard to master. Those who race in the sport are usually close friends...or bitter rivals. This entire story takes place during the the ''Desert Tour Race'', which is basically a bunch of races through different areas of the desert. Now then...I'm going to use this chapter to introduce some of the terms of the sport and the characters in the story. Note: All of the characters in this belong to the OHSRA, or Official Hyrule Spinner Racing Association. Characters Zander: A young Zora who loves living on the edge. However, he is able to keep his head cool under stressful situations. He can be a little cocky at times. Despite his young age, he is very smart, and is constantly thinking about his-and his opponent's-next move. He is about middle of the pack when it comes to racing, and has won a few tournaments. His spinner is a trick-type spinner. the '''Gyorg Tornado'''. Niles: A young Hylian man who lived a life of luxury at a mansion in Hyrule Castle Town. He believes that because he is rich, he should always win. He is extremely egotistacal, which drives a lot of the other racers crazy. Rumor has it that the only reason he is in the OHSRA is because he made a "donation" to the president. He has very little skill for ths sport, but always seems to have an excuse ready for why he lost. He uses a speed type spinner, the '''Pure Gem'''. Darmino: A middle aged Goron who has been racing all of his life. Rumor has it he is a five time Goron racing champ in Termina. He is both passive and cool-headed, traits that cause him to be well liked by most of the other racers. He is top-tier when it comes to any high-speed sport. He uses a a battle spinner for his racing, '''Dodongo Fire'''. Nubara: A young Gerudo girl, whe is extremely skileld at the sport. She glides through the competition with ease, and is highly ranked. However, she can be immature at times, and sometimes her naivity caosts her the race. She uses a speed spinner, '''Spinning Spirit'''. Polata:A young deku scrub who is just starting the sport. He is not great, but has potential. He has an always optimistic demeanor, which can annoy people at times. He uses a speed type spinner, the '''Deku Flower'''. Vio;A young Hylian boy who has lived with Twili for his whole until now is just starting. He seems to know what he is doing. He always seems innocent and fierce at the same time. And he never gives up. he uses his brothers spinner, the '''Water Strom'''. Note: There will be other characters not listed here, but that is because are one of the following: #I haven't thought of them yet. #They are static (not changing, minor) characters. Types of Spinners There are three basic types of spinners. They are: #Battle #Speed #Trick Those are the three basic types of spinners. The categorization is decided by their ratings in the following categories: #Traction-How well the spinner holds to the ground. The ratio between this and weight decides a spinner's handling. High traction means the spinner will "handle" better, but it also depends on weight. #Weight-How much the spinner weighs. The ratio between this and Traction decides a spinner's handling. #Handling-How well a spinner turns. Not how easy, but how well. The ratio between a weight and traction. High weight and low traction causes the spinner to turn not so well, while too little weight and too much traction causes the spinner to turn too easily and go out of control easily. Most racers like a nice medium; some like Zander love the "drifting" feeling they get from spinners with low traction and high weight, while others (like Darmino) love the huge amount of control from a spinner with high traction and low weight. #Attack-how much damage ramming an opponent will cause. #Defence-How much punishment the spinner can take. #Speed-How fast the spinner can go. Basically, having really high speed makes it a speed spinner, having really high attack and defence makes it a battle spinner, and either low weight or traction make it a trick spinner. These are ratings for the main character's spinners. 1.Gyorg Tornado *Attack=Average *Defence=Above Average *Speed=Above Average *Weight=High *Traction=Low *Handling=Hard Turning *Appearance-Looks like four gyorgs coming out from the center, balanced on a whirlpool. 2.Pure Gem *Attack=High *Defence=High *Speed=Very High *Weight=Average *Traction=Average *Handling=Very good *Appearance=Looks like a giant rupee, with a golden center. 3.Dodongo Fire *Attack=Very high *Defence=Very High *Speed=Average *Weight=Low *Traction=High *Handling=Turns Very easily *Appearance=The bottom looks like a dodongo balancing on it's tail, with the top of the spinner being the flames the dodongo it's spitting out. 4.Spinning Spirit *Attack=Average *Defence=Average *Speed=Very High *Weight=High *Traction=Low *Handling=Very Little Control *Appearance=The bottom looks like a poe's lantern, with the top being blue flames. Part of the spinner is transparent. 5.Deku Flower *Attack=Low *Defence=Low *Speed=Very High *Weight=Low *Traction=Average *Handling=Very good control *Appearance=A flower like deku Link would shoot out of. 6.Relyt's Spinner=Water Storm *Attack=Very Low *Defence=Low *Speed=Very High *Weight=Very Low *Traction=Average *Handling=Fairly hard to control *Appearance=A black cloud with blue lightning spearing out where the teeth are. 7.Twilight Princess *Attack=Average *Defence=Average *Speed=High *Weight=Low *Traction=High *Handling=Needs above average control *Appearance=A twilight portal that shoots out black and green twili fireballs More coming soon